ObidalaDivided Hope
by Undertaker-69
Summary: Okay so I finally put hand to keyboard and wrote some good O'l Obidala. Please, please, please rate and review cause it helps me as a writer plus it means you get what you want from the fanfiction! :
1. Old Friends

Padme' Amidala did not usually take aimless strolls, well no. Padme' Amidala wanted to take aimless strolls but never had the time. So it was a rare occasion for the gardeners to see the Senator wondering over the Nabboian fields. Her dark hair was turned up into a loose bun, body covered in a light teal dress and eyes fixated on a book about pre-war outer-rim.

Obi-Wan loved the warm Nabboian sun; it was warm enough to be comforting but not so hot that it became a nuisance. As he stood on the patio outside his luxurious bedroom, clad in only his light ghee trousers, he freed his mind, allowing it to connect to the force and search for any threats to the Senator. The Jedi Master had been assigned to protect her for a fortnight until the conferences in Naboo were over. He had taken the assignment with hesitation but eventual acceptance of duty- Gods he hated politicians.

Padme' laughed at the openly intolerant attack on the outer-rim that the book gave. She, in private, had always disagreed that the outer-rim was uncivilised. They were just as intelligent and successful as they were. But then again she disagreed with the senate on many matters. Her thoughts were halted instantly as she saw a group of her hand-maidens huddled behind a bush giggling. Slamming the book shut and concealing it inside her satchel she snook up quietly on her servants. "And what prey-tell are we finding amusing?" Padme' suppressed a smile; she knew all of her hand maidens like sisters and would never chastise them for anything. All four turned round and curtsied at their mistress.

"Nothing M' am. Nothing at all." All four let out a small giggle, trying hard not to look Padme in the eye.  
"I shall be the judge of that". Padme' pushed away a few stray branches and assumed her maidens vantage point.

Standing directly opposite the bush, chest bare was her Jedi protector. Padme' was stunned, not by her hand maiden's behaviour-it was to be expected- but by the sheer masculinity of the Jedi Master. He moved with such grace she often forgot how muscular he was compared to his Padawan.

"Padme' are you quite alright?" Dorme' added with a smile: "We can give you two a moment alone!"

Returning to her emotionless Senator's face Padme' turned to her handmaidens, blocking the flourish of feelings that coursed through her veins from their view.  
"I am quite fine, it is a lovely day and I suggest you follow my example and take a long stroll, after all we are not pleased with such gentle weather often!"

The Master Jedi opened one of his steely blue eyes gently peeking out into the meadows that lay out in front of his balcony.

"SITH SPIT! Can that woman not stay where she is meant to for more than five seconds?" Even as Obi-Wan muttered the word he began to allow the irritation to flow away from him, attempting to reach equilibrium.

He allowed himself one more peak, she was reading-as per usual! The light glinted off her loose hair, he had never appreciated before how beautiful she could look out of ceremonial dress. Common clothes seemed to suit her more. As if the adornment that was forced upon her looked unnatural, she had a natural beauty. Obi-Wan opened his other eye and gently let himself down on one knee and repeated the shortened form of the Code:

_There is no emotion, there is peace,_

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge,_

_There is no passion there is serenity,_

_There is no chaos there is harmony,_

_There is no death, there is the force._

Gently repeating the words in his head the whirlwind of emotion that the young Senator induced calmed and finally subsided. An open grin spread across his face, he tilted his head silently to the suns of Naboo, their warm heat blazing down onto his face and reassuring him of the continued success of his campaign here. Suddenly he felt optimistic about his time on the planet.

Padme' deliberately dropped her book from her satchel as she walked away with her handmaiden's, leaving it a convincing three minutes before stopping dead in her tracks: "Ohh, Sith Spit! I left my book at your _hiding_ place. I'll be back, go on ahead." Dorme' cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, simply winking sat her mistress before instructing the younger hand maidens that they would go for a turn about the meadow two field's down.

"Enjoy studying your, _book_ Padme'!"

"Dorme' you know that all I study you've usually seen first so you know what enjoyment I will gain!"

Waiting for her handmaidens to turn and leave she turned back to the bush she had _accidentally_ left her book behind. It was not in her nature to drool over men, especially men such as Obi-Wan that she held in esteem. Something about the sight was drawing her back to observe him some more, his meditations intrigues her.

"What the force?" Padme's dark eyes strained against the suns over to the balcony where the Master Jedi seemed to be tanning his face! Her dark eyes flickered over him once more, still bewildered by his behaviour, and then she decided that she would not stand about gawking at Obi-Wan like some foolish schoolgirl and grabbed her book and ran off towards her handmaidens.


	2. Shattered Peace

Padme' finally caught up with the group of handmaidens, out of breath she struggled for words.  
"Senator Amidala, are you alright? You seem out of sorts!" Dorme's eyebrow arched at the young senator, the Jedi had had quite the same effect on her but Padme' was a lot more reserved than her head servant.

"If you…had just run...two fields…so…would you."  
"Well do not fear M'Lady. Jedi Kenobi can carry you back!" Dorme' smiled as her mistress' head shot up and then looked past her to the approaching figure of her Jedi Protector.

"Senator Amidala!" He called out merrily as he got closer.

Padme's eyes squinted in the sunlight and she raised a hand to shade her eyes and replied back: "Jedi Kenobi, what brings you out to the meadows on such a fine day?"

He reached the party, bowing low to her before continuing. "You do M'Lady. Would you care to accompany me back to the inner gardens, I understand they're filled with historical relics and I would love to view them with you?"

Padme' smiled graciously, still flushed from the heat and run, hair everywhere it was hard to build sentences. But as usual she straightened herself up and adopted her regal tone, "That would be lovely"  
Kenobi offered his arm, which she accepted, but almost as soon as they had set off Padme's idea of a lazy stroll through the inner gardens was shattered. Carefully, without attracting attention, he was dragging her to the palace. Meanwhile he turned, fake smile across his lips and instructed her handmaidens: "Dear ladies, may I suggest returning to the house immediately. I believe one of the Senator's friends has arrived and is looking for assistance."

Padme' didn't struggle and made the dragging look natural by keeping pace but muttered into his ear: "What…the…God's…is going on!"

Kenobi kept the smile but whispered low, "You are being followed M'Lady. I am taking you back to the Palace." Her smile did not keep, for a second it dropped. Not because she was afraid, but because she had just heard a shot tear through the peace of the meadows.


	3. Dramatic Stroll

Before she had even dropped to the floor Kenobi's hand was pushing her behind a rock for cover while his other hand removed a lightsaber he deflected a few shits and began moving about on the spot, redirecting sniper shots. That's when she noticed it, Kenobi was bearing no weight on his left leg, it hung limp from his hip and there was a hole in his robes where a sniper's bolt had obviously hit.  
Padme's hand covered her mouth but her thoughts of worry were interrupted as a bolt hit close to her head, sending chips of the light stone flying about. She dropped down to the floor again and her mind raced. What could she do?

She watched as the Jedi's cloak whirled he screamed out and deflected another bolt before running to the rock she lay behind.  
"Get behind me. NOW!" Standing up she stood behind Obi-Wan's form, his larger body covered hers and she felt the heat his 'saber radiated as it whirled through the air in defence.

"I'm gonna walk you back, stay behind me at all times." The man's booted right foot pressed against hers pushing it back and she realised he would use himself as a human shield as she walked back. Now his left pressed a little more gently to hers and they began an awkward journey back.

Each step became more of a burden for the Jedi Knight but he clenched his teeth and continued. The wound to his leg made it difficult to move and the added difficulty of having to deflect sniper bolts every 5 seconds wasn't helping much. But they were nearly there, he sensed it. Just a few more feet.

Padme' shook slightly behind him, trying to keep the movement of her feet in sync with his. They were making a steady progression when she felt his body shake and his foot stamp down painfully on to hers.

Now his body leant slightly to her and she felt him shudder again. Instinct and adrenaline took over and she began to run, hands clenched tightly to Kenobi's robes.

"Erff" Obi-Wan let out quietly as he felt the bolt burn through his robes into his side. The bolt had missed his lightsaber by millimetres. Now his eyes watered in pain and he felt himself hunch slightly. He summoned all his will power to stand straighter, keeping her body protected. Then another red bolt hit him, slightly higher this time. Now he was struggling to stay upright, stepping backwards faster, pushing Padme' back. A few steps and his stomach curdled, his vision blurred, now he was struggling not to drop to the floor and give up. That's when he felt her hands pull the back of his robes, willing him on.

The young Senator had been quite successful in dragging him down the hill when she tripped, hitting the floor with a dull thud, just as she tried to recapture some breath the weight of Obi-Wan came crashing onto her and they rolled down the bank to the front doors.  
Sky and floor blurred into one and Padme' lost her senses and decided to simply hold on to the Jedi tight and wait until they stopped.

Obi-Wan felt himself fall through the air and land on top of his charge, as they began to roll he felt her small arms cling tightly round him and his vision turned to black as he passed out.


	4. A Friend In Need

As their bodies hit into the doors Padme' let out a gasp. Crawling out from behind Kenobi's limp body she slammed her hand down onto the doors opening button.

The door shut up and she leaped through and grabbed the Jedi's hand. Pulling as hard as she could, she managed to bring his upper body through the door. Finally she grabbed his legs and slid them in, quickly hitting the close button.

Gasping for air she rolled Obi-Wan over onto his back, his face was blank and his body still.

Running her hand over his body she found two holes in his tunic around the abdomen. Hurriedly she pulled off his outer robes to reveal his undershirt which was splattered with blood.

"Oh Gods"The wound looked nasty, and his unconscious body flinched as she ran her hand over it.

"HELP! HELP!" Her young voice echoed through the lavishly decorated halls. Eventually reaching the ears of an old guard.

Padme's ears filled with blood, her heart rate accelerated and her hands shook slightly as they applied pressure to the wounds.

"Don't you die on me Kenobi, don't you dare." Eyes filling with tears she heard the quick fall of steps as the guard raced over. The Guard's eyes took in the situation.  
"M'Lady, I shall call the medical team immediately." A tanned hand hit a commLink and he signalled a medical team and backup.

Within seconds her shaking blood syained hands were being lifted up and a towel placed about her shoulders.

Meanwhile Kenobi's body was placed onto a hovering gurney, gloved hands took her place applying pressure.

"Ma'am, Ma'am. Your in shock, drink this."

A glass beaker of pale blue liquid was placed between her lips and a warm liquid rolled down her throat. Once it had drained she felt smaller hands lift her off the floor.  
"Come M'Lady, you've done all you can." The Senator's mind tiredly recognized the voice as Sabe's as she was guided down the halls.

Knight Kenobi awoke to the crisp clean air of the in-Palace mediBay.

Slowly his aquamarine eyes opened to form a blurry picture of the room. As he tried to sit up a warm hand met his cold chest and he was gently but firmly pushed back down.

"You shouldn't be moving" Murmured a quiet voice. Finally his eyes focused and the smiling face of Senator Padme' Amidala came into clarity.  
Now her hand moved, stroking back the scattered hairs from his brow. "How are you feeling?"  
Obi-Wan's tongue wetted his dry lips before he replied: "Like I was hit by three blaster bolts" His now moistened lips formed a small grin.

Padme' mirrored his grin, sweeping the last strands of hair from his brow before slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Very funny, Jedi. Suppose you were going to stop that sniper with a smile and a one-liner? Charm the enemy into surrender?"

Now a little more awake Kenobi grinned, "Perhaps, my charms are usually most effective!"

"Not today soldier" She pulled the soft cotton blanket up a little further so that it covered his abdomen. The extra weight bought a sting to his eyes but he smiled it away, "How bad is it?"

Padme' looked him in the eyes wanting to tell him how scared she'd been. How as she applied pressure to his wounds for a terrifying second she'd lost his pulse.  
"Not that bad. Bad enough for you to have to stay here overnight for observation. Not bad enough to get away from me I'm afraid."

"I shall have to get myself shot better next time then!" A short giggle sent unwanted tremors to his gut. Making his teeth clench in pain.

"And I shall have none of that Knight Kenobi-"  
"Please, Obi-Wan. You didn't sit with your hands in my gut to call me by rank M'Lady."  
"Call me Padme' then. And you knew I was …how?"

"Well…Padme'" His Coruscantian accent tested the new informality cautiously, "Unfortunately being force sensitive means even when unconscious I can feel pain, or another's pain."

The accusatory stare hit her again, and for a minute she was dumbfounded. Then her razor-sharp wit kicked back in.

"Of course I was afraid! My oh-so-fabulous Jedi Protector got himself shot, fell on top of me and then-"

Obi-Wan's eyes closed again.

"I am sorry M'Lady."  
"Padme'"

"Padme'" The warrior took her hand in his before continuing, "I have failed you. I should have to a more defensive stance, got to your side quicker-"  
"And I will definitely have no more of that Obi-Wan Kenobi.I'm gonna have to go sign some papers. But as soon as that's done I'll be back here to check on you alright?"

"It's a date M'La- Padme'. Now let me get some rest." He closed his eyes, trying to clear her conscience for leaving him.

Seeing his eyes close she felt a little less guilty for leaving him. Laying his hand back to his side she exited the room, tgaking a final glance back to check he was alright.


	5. A Gentle Romance

After a gruelling day of signing coalition agreements, authorizations and confirming transactions Padme' rested her head on her palms. Fatigue was taking over but she pushed it back, unwilling to allow it to affect her work. She still had a stack of files to sign and paw over but she was considering leaving them to go check on Obi-Wan, it had been 3 hours and she was worried.

However before she could get up and go to him there was a quiet knock on the door and Dorme' stepped through, carrying a tray with two glasses of Nabboian Wine.  
"M'Lady, Jedi Knight Kenobi to see you." The handmaiden set the tray onto her desk and went over to the door, revealing a standing Obi-Wan.  
"M'Lady" He bowed slightly, wincing as his movement pressed onto his wounds.  
"Jedi Kenobi, please sit, you shouldn't be up!"

Slowly he followed her instructions, seating himself on an ornately carved wooden chair across from her. "Please M'Lady, its better that I keep busy."

Padme' smiled, looking at the glasses of wine set in the centre of the table…Dorme' thought she was so smart. Trying to set her and the Jedi across the table up, but he was a Jedi with his responsibilities and she had hers, it was preposterous! But it would seem odd to have drinks set up and not recognize their presence.  
"Please, take a drink…and you know the Healers said at least two days bed rest!" She smiled as she took the goblet in her hands, the warm wine heating her tired hands.

"Well, I'll have plenty of rest when I'm dead. It's better to keep busy; me laying around in the mediBay will help no one!" The Jedi took the liquid to his lips, allowing a small amount tom trickle down his throat.  
"Honestly Kenobi- you'll get me into trouble!"

"Please Obi-Wan…You didn't hold my guts in place while I lay around bleeding everywhere to call me by my last name M'Lady."  
Padme' smiled, "Fine but its Padme', not M'Lady." They mirrored each others smile as she continued, "I mean it though, and you should be resting. I told the council you were fine. They wanted to send down Anakin as back up but I told them it was unnecessary, don't make me call them back!"  
The joke sunk through the room without a laughter and the man's aqua marine eyes bored into her own, "I should have been more efficient, do forgive me M'l-Padme'. If you wish for a replacement I would not blame you." His voice was so deliberate and stare so intense Padme' felt as if it was burning through her. It was one of the reasons she respected him so much, she knew he took his responsibilities seriously. How failure was not acceptable to him, she knew that mind but also wanted to tell him he did the best he could: but he would never hear it."Obi-Wan, if I wanted a replacement I would have asked for one. You are doing a fine job…really." There was an uncomfortable silence where neither moved, just stared. Padme' wondered what the older man was thinking.

Inside his mind he was screaming, she was probably the only politician he would ever trust. She was renowned fort her dark looks, but there was more to her beauty. A sort of profundity he couldn't describe but understood. He had often said if he was to take a wife it would be someone like her. As he began reprimanding himself for such thoughts again he felt something through the force and on nothing but animal instinct pushed himself out of the chair with his legs, propelling through the air over her desk. As he came close to her he wrapped strong arms about her and allowed gravity to pull them down to ground level.

A failed shot hit into the wooden walls opposite the desk and as he lay on top of her Padme' could feel his heart beat twice normal speed. His breath broke on her lips and his weight crushed down on her slender frame; however she was oddly comfortable. After a few minutes of holding her down his eyes flowed over her skin to hers, the intensity was there but there was something new there. Something unknown and dangerous, something that stopped her from trying to move. Staring up into his handsome face she felt him move slowly closer, and her own head, as if drawn to his inched slightly up. Their lips brushed so unexpectedly that it sent a shiver down her spine and as they pulled away it was almost painful as they once again lay still staring into each other's eyes. An eternity passed in a few seconds and then Obi-Wan's eyes changed again, and in one fluid motion he leaped up, shaking slightly as of he had been hit in the gut and there was no air in his body.  
"I…am…so sorry." He turned to leave, no attention given to the wounds across his gut but was halted by her quiet unconscious words.  
"Don't leave." The Senator's mind raced, she had not meant to speak those words; they slipped out so naturally it was as if someone else had spoken them. Sliding up gently she too shook but proceeded toward him, each step taking all of her determination. The dark eyes took in the nervous form of her Jedi protector, finding knew meaning in the worn face, strong shoulders and dimpled chin which hung slightly open, on the edge of words.  
"We. Can't." The Knight stammered, knowing what he wanted but knowing it was what he could not posses. Despite his words he took a step forward, "It would be wrong…" They were impossibly close now, merely inches apart, yet her body longed a closer proximity and shuddered slightly as a calloused hand ran across the side of her face. The hand then wound round to the back of her neck and gently drew her face to his. The kiss was hungrier than the first, as if taking a drink the lips knew it shouldn't but couldn't help but indulge in.  
the kiss tore at her very soul and as he drew away once again she felt as if she would die.

Kenobi felt the cold air hit his warm lips and opened his eyes to find her face close to his, and then his stomach crunched. Mind screamed, what was he doing?  
His body yearned to hold her, touch her, and kiss her. But his mind screamed how wrong he was, how he was defacing the code and insulting the woman before him simply by touching her. Torn between what he yearned for and what he believed in he forced his legs to turn and ran as fast as his injured would allow him, not looking back just ran. Concentrating all his efforts on speed, cause if he slowed for just a minute, allowed himself a backward glance he knew he would run to her. Embrace her and go against every oath he ever swore.


	6. Flowing Rivers

The sound of water trickling over the rocks behind him in the stream reached his ears, the Jedi forced himself to listen, taking in the living force about him. His strong arms, which had only just wrapped about her, held him off the wall beneath the bridge, eyes closed as his mind ran through all the reasons why he and Padme' couldn't be together. He was a Jedi; he had sworn an oath for life. The scandal would ruin her as a Senator and as a person…they couldn't. But no matter what his mind told him that, he kept asking what if? What if they did indulge, could love be that bad? Surely the Jedi would understand true love, but in his heart he knew he would have to choose.

"What are you thinking about?" Padme' instantly regretted the poor choice of words. It had sounded better in her head and now he knew what a fool she could be.

Obi-Wan laughed, turning to face her, "You" The single word cut into the air between them and she came one step closer to him.

"Obi-Wan…" The words were pointless; her usually full mind came up with a blank. What could she say to the man?

The name broke him from the wall and he pushed up, taking a step towards her. The eyes seemed to fill with fire as he approached. "Look. I wish that I could give in, wish I could just give it all up for you. But I can't Padme', I just can't. I took an oath…and you. You, it would ruin you." The deep eyes rested on her once again and she saw edge of tears there. Seeing how he was tearing himself up, his face contorted and body shaking she couldn't hold back anymore.   
"I wouldn't ask you to give it up." Taking a deep breath she tried to muster the courage to tell him. "Obi-Wan, I love you and I won't ask you do give it up…no matter how much I love you I couldn't live with making you give up everything for me."   
Hearing her words, meant to make it easier for him but making it ten times worse. Unsurely he reached out and brushed his fingers on her face, "But I can't give you up either. Padme', send me away and I shall go if that is your wish. However, if I you feel the same, knowing it would make it impossible to choose the Order over you."

She looked up at him; she saw the same intensity in his eyes, knew the sacrifice he was willing to make and was on the verge of tears, the knowledge that the next words would seal his fate was unbearable. "Obi-Wan, I love you but I cannot ask this of you"  
Strong arms pulled her to him as tears ran down her face and she could only just hear his whispered words. "You do not ask it of me, I know." Tears wetted his robes and he ran a comforting hand through her hand, "But I love you and that is al; that matters."

They stood in stony silence, the Jedi tenderly holding her as they tried to absorb the choice they had made. A choice that could only lead to pain, but a choice they made willingly.


	7. Intruders

Anakin took the drink angrily from the serving droid; he had been flying for 18 hours straight and was beginning to get restless. The Council had refused him a solo mission and ordered him to Naboo, as back-up to his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Windu had said it would improve his relations with Jedi and give him a greater understanding of the interactions between Jedi and diplomats. Anakin heard through their lies, _they didn't trust him and once again his Master was holding him back. They were all afraid of his power, they knew he was better than any of them and that's what scared them!_

"Jedi Skywalker, we are about to land, would you like your luggage to be given to a valet?" The friendly droid chirped at him.  
"Yes, have it taken to the Palace…and don't call ahead." The young man took the drink to his lips and downed it, he would show the council how much better he was than Obi-Wan, they would see.

Obi-Wan suppressed a giggle as Padme' ran her fingers through his auburn hair. They had been laid in the sweet Naboo grass for hours now. He had radioed the Palace and told them that she had asked him to give her a private tour of the security arrangements and not to worry about her absence. The rouse had allowed them time to talk, but they ended up running through the fields, loosing all inhibition and now exhausted they lay in the tall grass, side by side playing and talking.  
The older man leaned in, kissing her tenderly; there was none of the hunger or pain of their previous kisses. The Jedi had become accustomed to their intimacy faster than he would have liked to admit.  
"You have a beautiful home world Padme', it must have been nice to grow up in such a place. So full of the living force" Pulling his hands through the grass he shifted, light cream robes moving in the breeze as they talked.  
"It was fun. But we were hardly allowed out, a lot of the time I spent indoors learning about leadership…when you are young you don't seem to appreciate the natural beauty…and when you are older you don't have time to!" Kenobi gave a burst of laughter, she was correct. Her insight sometimes shocked him; he never expected such profound knowledge from one so young…especially in a non-force sensitive. "I suppose it is true, that is why I accepted the station here, partially anyway" he smiled, knowing she knew he had wanted to be close to her, "Naboo is filled with the living force, I have loved it for a very long time." The subtle double meaning of his words always comforted Padme'…he was the only Jedi she knew to speak in double meanings without becoming condescending.  
"You were always a valuable credit to Naboo; it must have been hard with your leaving so long. I barely recognized you when you returned, though I was happy for your return"  
The warm sun beating down onto his face he was once again happy, his previous regrets of the kiss they had shared were obliterated. Despite the fact he was indulging on the most forbidden temptation of the Jedi he felt happiness. Never before had he felt so at peace.

"I am happy to have returned as well, I just hope I will be posted here for a time. To leave again would be…unbearable"

The Senator took his hand in hers, as if the simple action would keep him with her longer. "We should head back; the Palace guard will become suspicious!"

"I think a few minutes more couldn't hurt" Obi-Wan smiled and this time rolled her over onto her back, leaning on a forearm so that his weight would not crush her. They had walked for a long time to ensure they would not be discovered and emboldened by this he kissed her passionately.  
The action, taking her by surprise, forced the air from her and as they kissed she felt her body fight the oxygen deprivation to extend the romantic embrace. She couldn't think of anywhere else she could want to be…for the first time she was content.

Anakin stormed into the castle, eyes ablaze with anger. "I _demand_ to see Senator Amidala and Knight Kenobi immediately!" The guard I in front of him blinked took a deep breath and in his most cordial tone replied.

"They are out on security business sir; may I suggest you wait in the foyer or the waiting rooms?"

Anakin glared across at the man, his dark robes reflecting a few rays of light into the darkness ahead of him. "No, this is Jedi business, I wish to see them _right_ now!"

The guard nearly smiled, the boy was only a Padawan and from his attitude not a successful one. Jedi Kenobi was far more polite and in the middle of something right now so the guard decided to stall for him.   
"Well I am sorry sir but they are currently engaged but I shall send a message as soon as the guard changes. Till then I would suggest you take a seat." The guard allowed a threatening edge to his voice, he wasn't going to be pushed around by a Padawan and he had his orders.  
Anakin stomped his foot unconsciously. "Fine, I shall set my things down and look for them myself!" Without waiting for a reply he stormed off and the Guard tapped his radio.

Obi-Wan gave a lustful assault onto his loves lips, as his hands roamed across her back he suddenly stopped. His commLink buzzing for his attention. Breaking apart from Padme' he grabbed the metal device and with more than an ounce of impatience answered.

"_General Kenobi?"_

"Affirmative"

"_A Jedi Padawan is coming to search for you."_

"Description?"  
_"Blonde, tall, slightly hunched over and impatient Sir."  
_"What the blasts is he doing here! Thank you Typhoo."  
_"No issue Sir. Typhoo out."_  
Padme' pulled herself up, balancing on her elbows, "What was that about?"  
"Anakin had come, and he's looking for us!" Obi-Wan allowed his annoyance to show, he had wanted to get away from the order not have it follow him!

"Why? I thought it was up to me whether or not I needed extra assistance!" Now she sat up, taking Kenobi's hadn into hers once again. "You don't think that they-"  
"No. They would have messaged me, I sense something underhand here. I suggest we walk with caution, I would not want to risk your integrity." His head turned to her and his eyes spoke more words than his mouth ever could.  
"I know you wouldn't" She took his head between her hands, "That is why I love you so" She kissed him again deeply. As they parted they rested their foreheads on one another and hands kept them in place.   
"I love you Padme', more than I have ever or could ever love another being."

"And I love you Obi-Wan…"  
"We have to go now, before Anakin finds us."


	8. Incriminating Embrace

The bird's songs seemed sweeter; the air smelled better and ground beneath his heavy duty boots softer. Even the moons seemed to shine brighter in the dark Nabboian sky.  
The light rays of moonlight cast a light shadow over the private gardens of Senator Amidala: a Jedi Knight staying cautiously out of them as he trod slowly across the terrain. He had been stuck with his Padawan Anakin all day and was desperate to see the Senator…he had had to leave quickly to deal with Anakin. Kenobi pressed his back to the wall as he heard the night patrol cross past him behind the wall, he knew it was ridiculous, he had a million excuses to be here but for some strange reason he wasn't thinking clearly. The voices passed and a few seconds later he was at the clear pane of glass which served as a door to the Senator's living area. Using the force he swept his mind across the room, she was alone, and awake. Knowing it was now safe he rapped gently on the glass, a hollow sound emitting from the pane.

The sound crawled through the barren rooms and eventually found its way to a distant pair of ears. Placing her book onto her nightstand, Padme' pulled a dressing gown over her and ventured out to her living areas, setting the lights to the lowest setting. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a figure at her door but recognized the frame as Obi-Wan's.

The man smiled and shyly waved at her as she approached the door. A few latches were unbolted and with a hospital style hiss it opened up in front of him.

"Obi-Wan, what are you-"  
"I couldn't wait a whole night without seeing you." He interrupted, pre-empting her question.

"That's sweet, please come in" She moved out of his way, a bit self-conscious around him again. The knight scrapped his feet before coming in and as he did she noted sweet smelling cologne about him.

"You smell nice" Her eyes closed tight as she said it, cringing, what the hell was she talking about? But he just smiled almost smugly back: it was the cologne he had received as a gift from the local's village on his first visit. Nostalgia had took over and on a whim he decided to use some of the unopened liquid, he had a reason to make an effort now. He reached across and took her hands, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"So do you." He ran his hand across her back, taking a deep breath as he did so and relaxing slightly. "Today I was so afraid that Anakin might…well might try to break us apart; I don't know what I would do…" His voice trailed off as he sunk into his own thoughts, what would he do? The life of a Jedi no longer appealed to him in the same way it once had. It was the only life he had ever known, but now he knew a different life.

Padme' could feel his warmth through the robes and looked up, his eyes were closed again, giving the impression he was thinking profoundly. "Credit for your thoughts?"  
Kenobi looked down his nose into her eyes, "I was thinking how I couldn't take a single day without you now, this is where I belong: this love is all there is." Bending his neck slightly he kissed the lips that had tempted him from the only life he had ever known, confident he was making the right choice, it was the only choice.

Anakin's eyes bulged slightly as he watched the security tapes; he couldn't help but rub his hands together in glee. He had it. So long he had waited, yearned for such an event. And finally here it was!

The council would see now, he had found it…he had found the evidence to bring his Master down…


	9. Betrayals and Proposals

Mace Windu answered his private line cautiously, why the blasts a Padawan was calling him at this hour was unknown to him but he hoped, for Anakin's sake, it was important.

"Master Windu" Across the line Anakin shook with joy, all his plans were coming together.  
Mace rubbed his eyes tiredly and murmured into the phone, "Yes Anakin?"  
The younger man tried to keep his voice serious and dignified. "I have some…_terrible…_news. Master Kenobi has broken his vows…" His tongue ran across his lips, as if trying to taste his brilliant plans. "-He has become _involved_ with Senator Amidala." Silence from the other side…and then a deep voice cracked and said quietly, "This is a serious accusation…what you say is not only unlikely but also extremely sensitive. I suggest Anakin that you take a moment to consider what it is you say!"

Anakin suppressed a snigger, he had known they would try and take their beloved Kenobi's side but the proof he held was undeniable.   
Composing himself he tried to sound as shocked and saddened as the council master. "Indeed, I wish there was some doubt but…I was checking the security cameras and found this…" Anakin pressed a few buttons and forwarded the incriminating video to Mace. Anakin couldn't make out any dialogue, but he heard the gasp from the other side and then a hasty replay.  
"Anakin…do not pursue this, I do not want you to under any circumstances confront Master Kenobi…survey his and Senator Amidala's actions discreetly…I shall take action. May the force be with you." The connection closed and Anakin punched the air in glee.

It would not long before his Master would be seen for what he was. And then they would appreciate him! Oh, 'Little Ani' as they called him would be a hero. All he had to do was bide his time…but till then he could have his own fun. If she'd take Obi-Wan than she would damn well take him!

Padme smiled, she was wearing a plain dress and her hair hung loosely about her shoulders, she knew Obi-Wan liked it when she dressed casually. The taller man worked hard ona piece of fruit, squeezing it against the board until it's tender juices ran out of the edges. Then he collected them in two glasses after working his way through half a dozen fruits, triumphantly returned to the patio bearing the fruit of his labours.  
"Padme…" Planting the drink down he felt her bring his hand to her lips and brush them over his hand. It coaxed a grin from him as he set his own down and sat next to her on the bench.

"I've made a decision." Kenobi's brow furrowed, he hated bringing up the Jedi when he was around her, it bought unwanted pangs of guilt, and at such a beautiful moment in time he didn't want to spoil it…but she had to know.

"…I am going to go to the council and pledge my case, I will request special permission to marry you."  
Padme's breath hitched and she turned fully to him now, "What?"  
Obi-wan blinked and in a second composed his thoughts. "I cannot be like this with you, you deserve more. With permission from the council we can make this honest, if you wanted to that is." The stunning eyes dropped to the pillows they sat on, he waited with bated breath for her response: he wanted nothing more than to marry her but he was unsure if she felt the same.

"Of course, but what will they do? Is it not against the code for a Jedi to become…attached?"

"Yes but, Master Yoda has been wanting to 'Modernise' the code for some while now, especially concerning the union between a man and woman as the population of force sensitive persons is on the decrease. Now I would compel them to use myself as I had a spotless record, and you as you're a very moral and goodly person, as an almost 'test'." He cringed at the word, his love was more than a test but then again the Order was more than a job.

"I see, despite how you tease us politicians it would seem the order is more political than you'd like to think!"

"Ha, I suppose, well Padme Naberrie Amidala, marry me?" His eyes lightened slightly as he looked at her and the love she saw there made the decision for her.

"Yes"


	10. A Step Too Far

The air in the Palace meeting hall was crisp and cold to the skin. It was a serious meeting about the safety of the Senator and the destruction of an entire solar system's economic development.

Yet the two leading members of the meeting, usually more than adequately sombre, couldn't stop smiling.

Kenobi knew he felt far to elated for these proceedings but couldn't seem to care.

The woman next to him was his bride-to-be and as she started angrily at a morally vacuous Senator he felt her small hand squeeze painfully hard on his own hand, which he began to regret placing around hers beneath the desk.

"If I may interject M'Lady" The title felt odd on his lips but he knew he had to treat her as a professional before these men, some of whom regarded her as a vulnerability because of her gender.

"I believe it is a holiday of the Gungan people on this day and I would really like to be better prepared before beginning the Security side of this meeting. With your permission I would ask that I am allowed to hold my section at a later, more prepared date." There was a hopeful stir amongst the politicians, if she agreed it would mean they could break the meeting up soon.  
Padme' nodded curtly and in a strong guarded voice smiled, "Yes, that would probably be for the best Knight Kenobi, but please try to be better prepared next time." Kenobi tried to look appropriately hurt by the statement and nearly allowed a laugh to escape his lips as he mentally whispered to her: _You'll pay for that._

Anakin, who had busied himself making preparations for Obi-Wan's tribunal walked in late.   
"Sorry for my late arrival Master, Padme' If I may, I would request that the Senator come with me, there is urgent news that requires her attention." Obi-Wan looked up and met his Padawan's gaze. There was something missing in his eyes, respect, it appeared to have been replaced with an air of contempt.  
"Padawan, this should have been screened through me beforehand; I will see you once the meeting is adjourned." The reprimand hit hard through the air and there was the usual tension that preceded one of Anakin's scenes.  
"I would have but I was told not to tell you. I must speak in private with the Senator immediately. "Padme's grip tightened around Obi-Wan's and she smiled easily at him.  
"I am sure you can spare me, take my sincerest apologies gentleman, we shall have to reconvene another time. Padawan Skywalker."

As she exited Obi-Wan was sure something was the matter and very nearly didn't let go of her hand as she rose.

His Padawan and fiancé left the room and then he was alone with a group of politicians. With a nervous smile he stood and then was pinned by the Senator of Appropriations into a dull conversation about the increase of taxes in Coruscant.

Once outside the room Anakin led her round to the side of the Palace only used for balls and other diplomatic functions.  
"What is it Anakin?" She questioned almost frantically. He hadn't said a word other than 'follow me'.  
Satisfied they were alone his head snapped up and he looked at her, his eyes making her nervous as they rolled over her body.

"Well?" She was feeling uncomfortable; his gaze was in no way subtle or complimentary. It made her feel dirty.

"You know exactly what it is!" His words were edged with venom and she was confused, what in the blasts was he on about?

"What?" The genuine confusion in her words made Anakin let out a coarse laugh.

"Oh, _you_ know. I saw you two. What am I not doing it right? Does he recite the code when he touches you?" Anakin pulled her close to him, "Or should I try to be stoic like him? Stoic Kenobi probably wooed you with talk of the greater good didn't he?" Padme' blinked and gasped, he knew. How could he know? And now he was touching her, and talking to her as if she was a common pleasure slave. Angrily she pushed him hard off her. "I don't know what you're suggesting but don't touch me, remember your place Padawan Skywalker." She tried to be as diplomatic as she could with him, his eyes read danger and the way he leered at her was making her pulse rise in fear.

Anakin let out a snarl as he reeled away from her and then stomped back to her, pressing her to the wall and taking a moment to smell her, breathing in her scent in the way he had always fantasized he would do. Yes, she was his now. The oh-so-proud Senator Amidala wasn't so strong now was she? She was a common whore, and if she'd do his Master she would do him too.  
"Anakin stop it!" She tried to push him away again but he held her tough against the wall.

"Oh? Stop? Did you tell him to stop? Or were you the one who asked him to your room? I'm done with you're teasing, you know how you look. You flaunt yourself in front of men and then deny them what you offer…well not me." Padme' let out a breath of air, and suppressed the desire to let out a whimper or scream.

"Anakin let me go and I won't tell anyone, just back off. You don't want to do this!" She tried to appeal to the boy she knew from Tatooine. But he just smirked and pressed his lips painfully to hers. Padme' screamed but it was lost in his mouth as he pressed hard into her lips, she could taste blood where he had broken her bottom lip. Her mind was by-no means silenced however. It rushed with anger and indignation; she called out to Obi-Wan, screamed for help.

She hated herself for allowing him to do this, and a part of her compared him to Obi-Wan.

This kiss was forceful, painful and selfish. It was the opposite of his Masters gentle and cautious kiss. As he broke from her these thoughts were pushed angrily aside and Padme' tried to kick and then finally screamed, despite knowing no-one was in ear-shot she screamed. She screamed until she ran out of air and her voice cracked from the strain. All Anakin did was smile.  
"No-one can help you Senator, your at my will now." Anakin spoke the words with pleasure. He would make her beg, as she had in his dreams. Beg for him; tell him he was better than any other man.

"LET ME GO!"

Anakin mocked her and moved his head from side to side, pretending to consider it, "Err, no."

Obi-Wan heard her scream resonate through the force and felt terror strike every single vertebra in his spinal cord. His blood ran cold and his teeth ground together. Before he could gain control of his emotions he pushed past the man before him and ran to the door, charging forward and through the maze of corridors that made up the palace. Into the disused side and toward the origin of the call. His footfalls echoed up to the high ceilings of the palace and his breathing was erratic.

Then he saw them, and he couldn't believe the scene before him but didn't stop to double check. He didn't even slow down, just kept sprinting toward them…toward him.

Before Anakin had time to see him Obi-Wan knocked his left hand into the younger man's shoulder, effectively turning him to his Master and off Padme', then with his right he punched hard and fast into his face. The boy hit the ground hard but by now Obi-Wan didn't care, quickly he turned to Padme' and saw her shaking, slumped slightly against the wall. "Oh God's, Padme'." He pulled her to him and felt her shake with each sob. "I am so sorry, what did he do?" The hands ran soothingly up and down her back, the question was more to himself then her. But before she could answer Obi-Wan heard a callous laughter and felt the butt of a lightsaber hit him in the back of the head.

Dazed Obi-Wan stumbled backwards, heard Padme' scream and then his Padawan laughing. He pushed himself up with a hand and felt blood running down the back of his neck. Everything moved in slow motion. He turned to see Anakin holding his un-ignited lightsaber like a baton and spun, seeing Padme's back away. Then he felt his own hand, as if acting on its own push against the floor and propel him to his Young Apprentice. He raised a hand in anger to strike him and then looked at it, dropping his hand tried to calm his turbulent mind.  
"Don't do this Anakin. You're better than this…" Obi-Wan didn't want to fight him, despite what his anger told him.

"No I'm not! And don't lecture me _Mister Perfection_! HA! By the way I told the council all about you and that whore…you're not so squeaky clean now are you? Well guess what 'Master'. I can say I was trying to protect Padme's honour. That you two were trying to _consummate_ your relationship and I broke you up…but unfortunately casualties resulted." Obi-Wan clenched his teeth and let out a grating breath, he had to resist his anger, anger led to pain and pain to the dark side.

"Yes, that would be perfect wouldn't it" Anakin strutted slightly as he spoke, smiling as went. "Yes the prodigal Obi-Wan fallen and tempted into darkness by the cheap whore-" Anakin never finished his last insult as Obi-Wan gave in and pulled him over by his dark tunic, planting a strong right hook straight into his nose. "  
"I think not Young One." Was his only comment before turning his attentions back to his love. She was crying into her palms when he took her into a warm embrace.

"Gods what have I done Padme'."

As they stood frozen in pain, Anakin motionless on the floor, Council Master Mace Windu descended through the Nubian atmosphere and was greeted in secrecy by Commander Typhoo.  
"You kept my arrival covert?"  
"Of course sir, if I may say so Sir I wouldn't trust Padawan Skywalker. I have only the highest regard of Knight Kenobi…he has always been kind to me." Typhoo struggled with his words, he knew the allegations, how damaging they would be. He couldn't think of what good this would do, it would only cause them pain.

"Your concerns are noted Commander, now please take me to the palace."

Typhoo nodded and opened the door to the transporter for Windu, grim in the knowledge of the events that would come to pass.


	11. Verdict

Mace sat heavily in his chair; Kenobi shook slightly in front of him. He was so afraid, so apprehensive for Padme's safety and more.

Guilty…ashamed. Not off his Padawan, of himself, of how far he had let the boy slip.

"Tell me general Kenobi, what is the meaning of your relationship with Senator Amidala?" The breath caught in his throat and for a moment Obi-Wan didn't think he could answer the question; he was so tired of hiding, so tired of hiding how he felt. And for what, all hiding his feelings had ever done is made his life a misery.  
"Not yet. Not without her here. It wouldn't be fair. I have to go check on her first…can we talk later…" The blue eyes darted under Mace's gaze and around the room.

"If you feel it is necessary. Two hours General, I am afraid that all I can give you."

Obi-Wan ran a hand across his bearded chin, feeling blood on one side he quickly dropped it rather than aggravate the wound. "It will be enough."

Dorme' fussed over Padme' too much for her liking. "Leave me alone. I need to have some…I need to be alone." She rested her head on her hand and smiled sadly. "I am sorry, but I am tired and need to rest, he'll need me to speak at the hearing. I did not mean to snap."  
Dorme' handed Padme' a silk dressing gown and took the hand that rose to greet it in the air, "He is a good man Padme', I trust him with you…for once don't worry about duty. Be happy. And if it takes a Jedi to do that then so be it." She smiled, her almost identical features were framed by a squarer jaw line.

"And if that SOB Skywalker comes back, I put my micro-blaster in the drawer here" Tapping the draw with a knuckle she released her hand and her features hardened, "You shoot to kill…cause if you don't I will."

Padme' nodded nervously, pushing her friend slightly toward the door, "Go on, and leave me for a while, go into the town."   
Dorme' heard the rapping tap against the doorframe & before Padme' could stop her she had walked to the door and yanked the door open, opening her mouth to give whoever had the cheek to come bug her mistress a whole load of hell.  
"Master…Kenobi? Err. I have to go" Dorme' pushed passed and out into the corridor, leaving the door ajar so Kenobi could go in.

"Padme'?" The heavy door creaked as he pushed it aside and saw the woman at her vanity, looking deep within her reflection. She was far too blank for his liking, walking quickly to her side he felt her jump under his palm as it laid on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I had to leave you."

"Padme' shuddered slightly and stood, not realizing how close she would be once stood to the Jedi.

"I know. I'm sorry too. Anakin was right, I tempted you. I really am a common who-"Obi-Wan felt anger well, how dare Anakin make her feel this way. And now she really believed it and that scared him, and so grabbing her to him he did the only thing he could, pressing his lips gently to hers. He felt her tongue roll onto his lips and then felt his desire grow. Breaking away, he muttered huskily, "Don't…we have to spend some time together before my…before my hearing."

Padme' felt his hands drop and ran her own across his beard, feeling a deep wound she pushed him off. "What is this…?" Turning his head to profile she inspected the injury, "You shouldda got this looked at"

"I didn't have time, it's fine. It's you we should be worried about, I was so scared, I shouldda taken care of you better"

"And who's gonna take care of you? Huh, almighty Jedi that you are, who'll take care of you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, typical of her to think of someone else after all that had happened. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Such action forbid I did not, disapprove only, I do." Yoda's croaking voice was crackled deeply by the communication system but the message rang clear.  
"He wanted to ask our permission to marry, to-the-book to the last."

"The last? Presume you do, Kenobi's career over is?"  
Back to the same old argument, Windu didn't agree with Yoda's complacency, it led to mistakes that were easily avoidable.

"You know he has broken one of the main precepts!"  
"Hmm, so bad this is not… long I have believed that repressing emotion, unhealthy it is…to the dark side often it can lead."

"However, he willingly disobeyed the Code-"  
"-Deep consultation I shall take, meditation will reveal the answer" The older Master shut off the communication before Windu could back chat. Sighing as he leaned backwards in his seat. He knew, already, what he would rule….

Obi-Wan let out a gasp as a razor blade moved gently over his wounds, hair falling to the stone floor. A few moments later he felt warm water run down his back and Padme' began washing off his wounds, wetting his hair and washing away the grime the struggle with Anakin had allowed to collect in it.

"Padme' you don't have to…"  
"Hush. You're nearly done now anyway." She took a long time cleaning his hair and then dried his back and neck, applying bacta strips to the areas Anakin had been able to attack. She noticed him quiver under her touch and felt his breath as it inhaled and exhaled on her skin.

"There…you look good as new." Wrapping the towel she held over his shoulder she looked him over, freshly shaven and clean. It was the old Obi-Wan she knew.

A grin spread over his lips at her inspection and quickly he grabbed her round the waist and threw her over his shoulder, laughing merrily as she swatted at his back. After holding her up for a while he dropped her, pulling his robe top back over his chest Padme' almost told him not to.

"Shall we go then?" The Senator walked over and, taking a chaste kiss from his lips, sighed darkly.

"I suppose, Obi-Wan-"The man leant back and looked into her eyes, scared by the fear he found there.

"Yes my darling?"

She paused for a minute, and then asked the question that weighed heavy on her heart. "It'll all be alright, won't it?" Padme' had never asked anyone for reassurance or support before, so assured of herself and not wishing to weigh others down.

The smile that responded was false, "Of course it will, I know It will be." It was the first lie he had ever told her, and he hated it. But he would not strike fear in her either. "Though we best hurry if we are to be on time" Taking his time he dressed in his formal robes and tidied himself, trying hard not to let on how scared he was, trying hard to seem assured of their success.

Master Yoda pointed his cane at Windu, a blue line erupting from the hologram.

"Hurt him you shall not, allow this you shall. Council Master you may be, but rule supreme you shall not. My words heed, Knight Kenobi is our most valuable asset, loosing him I will not allow. Grant his request you must."

"You are all agreed?" Accusing eyes looked out into the council room and when they nodded, some more grudgingly than others, he too nodded.

"Fine, they may wed. But he shall not be relinquished of his duties. In fact he will be expected to meet them no matter what, they take priority." A small knock on the door broke the conversation up and Mace bellowed to the guests "Come"

As they entered, seating themselves side by side in front of him, Mace saw something he had never seen. Love.

The saturnine brow unburied and he read the mandate with neither anger nor happiness, "Your request has been granted by majority rule. The Council asks that you complete the ceremony and return to active duty within the coming fortnight. You are expected to continue your duties without acceptations. May the force be with you"  
Ignoring the council master's presence Kenobi turned and pressed his lips to Padme's, he had it all.


End file.
